Ichigo(u)
by Little Snowdrop
Summary: "Akashi-kun, kau menyukai stroberi bukan?" / "Dari mana semua hal itu berasal?" / "Aku rasa keduanya bukan hal yang buruk." / Hanya sepenggal kisah antara Akashi, Kuroko, serta stroberi.


**Ichigo(u)**

.

Kuroko no Basuke Fanfiction

 **Kuroko no Basuke** © _Fujimaki Tadatoshi_

 **Ichigo(u)** © _Little Snowdrop_

.

 _Warn_ : typo(s), mungkin sedikit OOC pada _oreshi/bokushi,_ dan sedikit iklan tentang fandom sebelah

.

.

Hari yang indah. Kanvas biru terbentang luas sejauh mata memandang. Bersih tanpa noda. Hanya ada beberapa gumpalan awan yang menggulung manis untuk mempercantik pemandangan.

Seolah tidak mau kalah dengan luapan kebahagiaan sang kaisar merah, mentari bersinar cerah―menjauhkan gumpalan awan pekat yang sempat datang sebelumnya. Beberapa ekor burung kecil yang bertengger manis di pagar kayu bercat putih menjadi musik pengiring untuk menemani acara _coret_ kencan _coret_ makan siangnya―walau saat ini belum masuk jam makan siang, anggap saja Akashi sedang ingin mengemil sesuatu―dengan seseorang pada akhir pekannya.

 _Mood_ tuan muda Akashi secerah cuaca hari ini. Ia duduk dengan tenang di bangku yang masih dalam wilayah sebuah kafe minimalis di pinggir kota Tokyo. Menjauhkannya dari hiruk pikuk padatnya kegiatan di ibu kota serta memberikannya waktu untuk bersantai sejenak.

Sudah dua puluh menit lamanya ia ditinggalkan seorang diri. Akashi harus tetap menahan ketenangannya selama itu untuk mengabaikan bisikan beberapa gadis yang lewat ataupun siulan tante-tante girang yang melihatnya duduk seorang diri di halaman kafe bertema _outdoor_ tersebut.

Sudah cukup ia menunggu sendirian di meja pesanannya ini. Telinga Akashi gatal mendengar rayuan yang dilontarkan oleh sekelompok tante girang semakin menjadi-jadi. Ia beranjak dari bangkunya―menghasilkan desah kecewa dari kelompok tante ber _make-up_ menor―lalu berjalan masuk ke bangunan kafe untuk menghampiri pelaku yang telah membuatnya duduk sendirian di halaman. _Mood_ Akashi yang awalnya cerah mulai didatangi awan mendung.

 _Criiing_.

Lonceng pada pintu berbunyi ketika ia mendorong pintu kayu penuh dengan ukiran antik yang menjadi jalan masuk ke dalam bangunan. Iris _crimson-gold_ bergulir untuk mencari eksistensi _coret_ temankencan _coret_ seseorang yang menjadi _partner_ nya untuk makan di kafe tersebut. Dan sosok yang ia cari rupanya tengah memandang serius ke etalase yang memamerkan jajaran _cake_ beraneka warna.

"Tetsuya?" Panggil Akashi untuk merebut atensi Kuroko―sosok yang dicari olehnya―dari deretan _cake_ dengan warna serta aroma yang menggoda untuk dicicipi.

Pemuda yang dipanggil pun menoleh, biru langit musim panas bertemu dengan heterokom Akashi.

"Ah, Akashi-kun." Respon Kuroko kelewat tenang. Padahal ia sudah hampir membuat murka sang kaisar merah.

"Kenapa lama sekali?" Posisi tubuh disejajarkan dengan tempat Kuroko berpijak. Tepat menghadap langsung ke etalase.

"Akashi-kun, kau menyukai stroberi bukan?"

Bukannya menjawab, Kuroko malah melemparkan pertanyaan. Selain itu pandangan matanya telah kembali menatap _strawberry cheesecake_ yang dihidangkan dibalik rak kaca

"Hah?" Tidak mengerti atas pertanyaan yang mengandung pernyataan dari Kuroko mengundang tautan antata kedua alis pemuda yang kini menjabat sebagai CEO Akashi Corp tersebut. "Tetsuya, bukankah sudah pernah aku katakan bahwa aku tidak menyukai makanan manis?" Tegasnya.

"Eh?" Kali ini si pemuda _babyblue_ yang melemparkan tatapan bingung. "Bukankah Akashi-kun selalu minum susu kotak rasa stroberi setiap paginya?"

Dari mana Kuroko mengetahui informasi yang tidak jelas asal-usulnya tersebut? Apa jangan-jangan selama ini ada seseorang yang hendak menghancurkan _image_ kharismatiknya?

Akashi Seijuurou? Minum susu kotak stroberi setiap pagi?

Jangan bercanda!

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Aku tidak pernah melakukan itu." Bantah Akashi. Kedua tangannya dilipat di depan dada. "Yang ada dirimu lah yang meminum susu kocok― _vanilla milkshake_ ―setiap hari."

"Akashi tidak meminumnya?" Tanya Kuroko untuk mengkonfirmasi ulang dan dihadiahi dengan anggukan singkat. "Tapi setiap pemuda bersurai merah menyukai susu berperisa stroberi, Akashi-kun."

"Dari mana semua hal itu berasal?"

Ia tidak habis pikir rencananya untuk menenangkan diri bersama Kuroko hari ini malah berjalan sebaliknya. Kuroko tampak teguh dengan pendiriannya yang menyatakan bahwa pemuda merah menyukai stroberi-susu rasa stroberi.

Tunggu dulu.

Pemuda merah?

Susu stroberi?

Sepertinya Akashi paham apa yang membuat Kuroko-nya menjadi seperti ini.

" _Ahem_." Akashi berdeham singkat. "Tetsuya."

"Iya, Akashi-kun?"

"Tolong," dengan penuh penekanan. "Jangan samakan diriku dengan si iblis wasabi dari _anime_ yang kau tonton belakangan ini. Kau sedang keranjingan pada _anime_ bunuh-membunuh gurita bodoh dan mesum itu kan?"

"Eh?"

Sudah Akashi duga, Kuroko menyamakan dirinya dengan si iblis wasabi dari fandom sebelah itu. Mungkin usai pertemuan kali ini Akashi harus menghampiri mantan kakak kelasnya di SMA―yang juga merupakan kakak sepupu dari Kuroko―yang sudah meracuni pikiran polos pemuda manis ini dengan hal-hal berbau _anime_. Dasar _lolicon brocon_ akut! Lihat saja, Akashi akan membakar habis semua koleksi _light novel_ milik pemuda kelabu itu.

"Tetsuya, aku tidak menyukai makanan manis dan juga stroberi. Kau tahu sendiri aku paling menyukai tofu dari apapun jenis makanan yang ada. Jangan gunakan referensi tentang berandalan itu padaku, mengerti?"

Kepala Kuroko mengangguk-angguk cepat―mau tak mau sebelum aura berbahaya dari lawan bicaranya semakin pekat. Pemuda bersurai _crimson_ itu menhela napas. Tak lama kemudian, keningnya kembali berkerut.

"Akashi-kun?"

Tidak ada respon. Sang pemilik nama terus menatap ke lantai dengan kening yang mengerut.

"Akashi-kun?"

" _Tsk_."

Decihan terdengar. Kuroko gagal paham mengapa Akashi terlihat kesal.

"Tetsuya, _dia_ mau berbicara denganmu." Ujar Akashi singkat.

"Dia?"

Belum sempat Kuroko bertanya lebih lanjut, Akashi kembali terdiam dengan wajah menunduk.

Bahu diguncang-guncang pelan. Siapa tahu berhasil memancing reaksi dari yang bersangkutan. Cara tersebut pun terbukti berhasil. Wajah yang sebelumnya menunduk itu kita terangkat dan langsung berpaling ke arahnya.

"Kuroko."

Suara itu, tatapan itu, dan senyuman itu.

Sisi Akashi yang dikenalnya dulu. Rupanya _'dia'_ yang dimaksud adalah dirinya yang satu lagi.

"Maaf jika dia merepotkanmu."

 _(Hoi, apa maksudmu dengan membuat repot?!)_

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Seharusnya aku yang meminta maaf karena telah menyandingkanmu dengan pemuda merah dari _anime_ gurita itu." Kuroko membungkukkan badan.

"Tidak masalah," Akashi kembali tersenyum singkat. "Lagi pula kami berdua sama-sama jenius. Hanya saja aku tidak berandal dan jahil seperti dia." Jawabnya ringan.

" _Hai_. Baik Akashi-kun maupun dia sama-sama cerdas." Ujar Kuroko menimpali.

"Hmm.. begitu ya." Memasukkan tangan dalam saku, Akashi menghampiri seorang pelayan yang berdiri dibalik rak makanan. Ia mengatakan sesuatu kepadanya. Tidak perlu menunggu lama, pelayan tadi membawakan dua piring _strawberry cheesecake_ yang semula ditatap terus oleh Kuroko. Sambil membawa dua piring cake itu, ia berjalan menuju luar bangunan―ke _spot_ duduk sebelumnya. Mengerlingkan pandangan ke arah luar, Kuroko tahu Akashi telah memberikan isyarat agar dia mengikuti langkah Akashi.

"Jadi.. apa Kuroko menyukainya?"

Piring diletakkan pada permukaan meja, kemudian Akashi mendudukan dirinya di salah satu bangku. Kuroko pun ikut duduk dihadapan Akashi.

"Maaf?"

Kekehan kecil terdengar. Akashi lah pelakunya.

"Maksudku, apa Kuroko menyukai pemuda merah dari serial _anime_ itu?" Ia mengulang pertanyaannya kembali.

Pelayan datang dan menghidangkan dua cangkir _chammomile tea_ ―permintaan Akashi yang katanya ingin merilekskan diri. Begitu figur berbalut kostum _maid_ itu menjauh, Kuroko buka suara untuk menjawab pertanyaan.

"Lumayan, Akashi-kun. Dia _partner_ yang cocok untuk teman birunya."

" _Partner_ yang cocok kah," gumam Akashi. Pemuda itu memotong _strawberry_ _cheesecake_ miliknya dan memasukkan potongan kue tersebut ke dalam mulut, lalu mengunyahnya perlahan.

 _Tidak buruk juga_ , _cheesecake_ yang dibuat oleh kafe ini memiliki cita rasa yang tidak terlalu manis. Selain itu ada rasa asam dari buah stroberi memberikan perpaduan rasa yang nikmat.

Setelah rongga mulutnya terbebas dari _bolus_ , Akashi memperhatikan Kuroko yang tengah memotong _cake_ bagiannya.

"Lalu apakah aku _partner_ yang cocok untukmu, Kuroko?"

Garpu yang semula telah diangkat untuk mengantarkan potongan _cheesecake_ ke mulut kembali bertemu dengan permukaan piring.

"Mengapa Akashi-kun bertanya seperti itu?"

Seringai tampak di paras tampan Akashi―membuat Kuroko merasa bahwa ia sedang berbicara dengan Akashi yang sebelumnya.

"Mereka pasangan merah dan biru kan?" Akashi ikut meletakkan garpunya. "Kita juga merah dan biru."

" _Etto_.. Akashi-kun," Kuroko menarik tangannya turun lalu mengepal diatas kedua lututnya. Ia memikirkan makna sebenarnya Akashi dibalik perkataannya itu. Memang, hubungannya dengan Akashi saat ini semakin dekat semenjak keduanya lulus dari SMA masing-masing dan memasuki universitas yang sama. "Saat aku katakan partner.. bukan berarti pa-pasangan se―"

"Kuroko, wajahmu merona."

Rona merah yang awalnya hanya tampak di telinga kini menjalar seluruhnya, membuat wajah Kuroko memerah sempurna.

"Aku tahu beberapa hal tentang _anime_ yang kau tonton itu." Sepasang bola mata yang kini berwarna _crimson_ seutuhnya masih betah memandangi bagaimana wajah yang selalu datar bak tembok itu kini merona. " _Hmm_.. apa ya sebutan mereka itu.."

Hening sesaat.

"KaruNagi? KarmaGisa?" Binar jenaka masih menghujam netra biru langit yang memilih berpaling. "Apapun itu.. mereka dikatakan pasangan sejuta penggemar."

Masih tidak mendapatkan respon apapun dari Kuroko, Akashi tetap tidak berniat untuk berhenti menjahilinya.

"Tetapi aku setuju dengan pendapat para fans mereka," kepala bermahkotakan surai crimson mengangguk sesekali. "Merah dan biru memang kombinasi yang cocok, benar bukan?"

Kuroko masih memilih untuk bungkam―tidak peduli dengan Akashi bertanya padanya. Ia lupa, jika Akashi yang satu terkadang membuatnya takut dengan aura intimidasinya, Akashi yang ini terkadang suka menjahilinya.

Terus-menerus tenggelam pada pikirannya membuat Kuroko tidak menyadari bahwa Akashi terlah beranjak dark bangkunya dan berlutut di sampingnya. Dengan tambahan kedua tangan yang menggenggam erat tangan miliknya.

"Katakan Kuroko," Akashi menatap lurus ke manik biru sihadapannya. Ia memastikan atensi Kuroko terpusat pada dirinya. "Apakah pemuda merah ini dapat menjadi satu-satunya pemuda merah yang cerdas dan sedikit jahil," senyum jenaka diulas tipis. "Di dalam hatimu?"

 _Kamisama_ , tolong ingatkan Kuroko untuk mengambil oksigen dengan baik dan benar.

"Aku menunggu." Akashi menagih jawaban.

"A―" Bibir yang terkatup rapat itu mulai membuka celah. "Akashi-kun _wa ichigo(u) desu_."

" _Hm_? _Ichigo_?" Konfirmasi ulang. Karena pelannya suara Kuroko, ia mendengar bahwa pemuda itu mengatakab bahwa dirinya adalah stroberi..?

" _Ichigou desu_."

Kesua sudut bibir tertarik melawan gaya gravitasi. Akashi pun berdiri dari posisinya. Wajahnya mendongak menghadap angkasa.

" _Ichigou ka_?"

Ekor mata Kuroko melirik Akashi takut-takut, namun yang ia temukan adalah sosok tuan muda itu sedang menatap ke angkasa.

"Mungkin aku harus setuju dengan ide diriku yang satunya untuk membakar semua koleksi _light novel_ Mayuzumi-san." Pandangan kembali dijatuhkan ke pemilik manik sewarna langit di atas mereka. "Jika aku adalah nomer satu, maka akan ada nomer dua, tiga, dan seterusnya. Aku tidak bisa menerima hal tersebut."

"Bukan seperti itu maksudku, Akashi-kun!" Sanggah Kuroko cepat. "Tidak ada nomer lainnya. Hanya ada nomer satu dan itu mutlak."

"Kuroko, barusan kau mengambil kata-kata milikku."

"Tolong jangan salah fokus, Akashi-kun. Atau Akashi-kun butuh _akua_?"

"Tidak, terima kasih."

Hening kembali melanda untuk kedua kalinya. Akashi memutar balikkan tubuhnya. Ia menghampiri sisi meja tempat piring _cake_ nya diletakan dan mengambil stroberi yang terdapat diatas _cake_.

Stroberi itu berukuran cukup besar―agak aneh memang dengan panjang mencapai tiga senti, buah merah itu dijadikan hiasan _cake_ bagiannya.

Salah satu ujungnya Akashi apit menggunakan bibirnya. Tubuhnya berbalik seratus delapan puluh derajat dan ia langsung menarik lengan Kuroko. Alhasil pemuda yang tanpa persiapan apapun itu tertarik ke arahnya.

Sisi stroberi lain disudutkan ke bibir semerah ceri dihadapannya. Dengan sedikit dorongan dari salah satu organ tubuh tanpa tulang, stroberi itu berhasil masuk sempurna ke rongga mulut Kuroko.

" _Ichigo_ ataupun _ichigou_ , aku rasa keduanya bukan hal yang buruk." Senyum jenaka kembali ditunjukkan. " _Nee_ , Tetsuya?"

Sisa tenaga terakhir yang Kuroko miliki―setelah insiden yang tidak baik bagi kesehatan jantungnya―ia gunakan untuk mendorong sang CEO muda menjauh dari dirinya. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah kata, Kuroko langsung hengkang dari tempat kejadian. Mengabaikan teriakan Akashi―ia sudah tidak peduli Akashi yang mana itu―memanggil namanya diselingi tawa kecil.

.

.

 _Fin._

.

.

p.s. maafkan saya sudah bawa nama anime serta OTP dari fandom sebelah. Ansatsu Kyoushitsu©Yuusei Matsui. _Yoroshiku onegaishimasu, reader-san_.

 **Little Snowdrop** ©2016


End file.
